Toichiro Suzuki
|height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 49 |anime = |affiliation = Claw |rank = Founder & Leader |spec = Psychokinesis |seiyu = }} Touichirou Suzuki (鈴木統一郎, Suzuki Tōichirō) is an extremely powerful esper and the founder and leader of Claw. Appearance Touichirou has short dark red hair and light coloured eyes with a sense of seriousness and boredom. He wears a dark coloured suit and black shoes. His most distinct appearance is his three-pronged eyebrows. However, after his fight with Mob, the effects of a power overload had an affect on his body turning his hair white and slightly hollowing his cheeks. Personality Being one of the most powerful Espers in the world, he is incredibly arrogant, pretentious, egotistic and cold-hearted. Touichirou considers himself more positive than anyone else because he only cares about himself and he believes that his extremely egotistic nature granted him his incredible powers. In a way, he is almost the exact opposite of Mob in every aspect. Determined to take over the world, he is willing to do anything, even causing widespread damage and endangering thousands of lives, and even manipulating other people to serve him. However, his only soft spot is his unnamed wife, whom he is trying to find and reunite with. History Not much is known about him, just that he was born and lived his childhood in Seasoning City, however he admitted he does not remember much about his past and does not mind reducing the town to rubble. By his own accord, everything in his life had gone smoothly and he had never failed or regretted a decision. 20 years before the start of the storyline, he started his preparation on world domination and his energy stock. Plot He briefly appeared early on, calling his son on the phone, requesting for the latter's report. After Shou mocked him on the incompetence of the members of the organisation, he questioned if that was all of his report. His son taunted him to come to Japan sooner and hung up; he then stated, "It won't be long". In his first full appearance however, Touichirou was seen scolding the Scar Branch Representatives not to talk about other people behind their backs after the group mocked the different cults manipulated by the organisation believing at the fact that they would save them a position after world domination took place, noting it was just survival of the fittest. He then ordered them to go as the soldiers had already gathered. Powers & Abilities Touichirou possesses immense psychic powers, far eclipsing almost every other esper in the series, and he can perform a range of psychokinetic abilities with ease. Having travelled the world, prior to Mob, he had not encountered an esper as powerful as himself. Elemental Manipulation: He has shown the ability to effortlessly perform the abilities of aerokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis and electrokinesis. Against Shou he generated the elements consecutively and called the abilities child's play. Against Mob, when powered up from his stored psychic energy, he was able to transmute normal clouds into thunder clouds in order to generate a more powerful electrical attack. Psychic Energy Storage: Touichirou possesses the ability to accumulate, charge and store psychic energy in his body and had been continuously doing so for 20 years before executing his plan of world domination. Quotes *"He who can live his life the way he wants is a strong person." *"I don't feel bad about it one bit. We've taken the homes of countless people. Who knows how many have died." *"There is no esper in this world that is stronger than me. I possess the greatest power of them all." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males